


Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Hyung Soo menggeleng. "Ini lebih baik. Aku tidak sudi bahkan jika harus mati; sampai negara busuk itu keluar dari tempatmu." / "— dan sampai kau mengusir para komunis itu dari tempatmu. Hahaha, lucu."





	Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [13/06] - 11.24 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Im Yong Soo as South Korea  
> Im Hyung Soo as North Korea

Tanah _38th Parallel_ masih saja bergejolak seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Beberapa prajurit sisi selatan sibuk dengan amunisi, mengisinya dengan tergesa-gesa, carut marut dan membuat beberapa timah lonjong berujung runcing tercecer ke atas tanah. Satu set peledak tangan dilontarkan ke udara dan Yong Soo di antara para prajurit negara menutup telinganya.

" _Tiarap_!"

Satu ledakan di atas udara meluncurkan kepulan asap pekat dan beberapa tubuh melayang sebagai daun kering terhempas. Satu tubuh jatuh tepat di hadapan Yong Soo di balik keping besar batu, memaksanya menahan napas. Melihat cara mati anggota militernya yang begitu, terkadang membuat Yong Soo berpikir sepatutnya mensyukuri status _immortal_ -nya. Satu derap kaki terdengar dari arah belakang. Amunisi sudah terisi sempurna, tinggal menembak tepat di antara mata.

"Keluar."

Yong Soo mengerjap untuk menahan tangannya menarik pelatuk. Suara berat dari balik batu (sekali lagi) membuat napasnya tertahan menderu. Yong Soo enggan untuk berbalik. Enggan untuk menyapa. Jika dia punya pilihan, maka dia hanya perlu menembak mati orang itu— jika seandainya, _bisa_. Dua menit lebih hanyut dalam keheningan dan tanpa jawaban dari negara selatan, wajah yang serupa menggerling kesal dan bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Tidak keluar juga, kulubangi kepalamu."

" _Jasik_ , kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu padaku!" Yong Soo menjerit histeris, melompat keluar dari balik perlindungan. Untung hanya beberapa peluru yang tercecer dari balik celana, bukan pistolnya. Yong Soo menatap menyebalkan ke arah representatif lawan— kawan sebrang tanahnya (coret), atau kau bisa menyebutnya;

Im Hyung Soo. _Kakak_ kembarnya.

"Ucapan selamat datang yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, aku baru sampai dan kau langsung meledakkan bom sialmu, _Hyung_."

"Cukup main-mainnya. Aku kemari untuk menghabisimu."

" _Hee_? Kenapa begitu— apa kau sama sekali tidak mau memberikan satu pelukan, atau barang apapun dari tanah utara? Mungkin hari ini jadi hari terakhir kita bertemu sebelum aku masuk rumah sakit—"

Hyung Soo tanpa berkata mengarahkan moncong pistol ke tempurungnya.

"— kalau begitu, setidaknya biarkan aku memegang dadamu seperti yang biasa kulakukan kepada Kiku."

Debuman keras sebagai jawaban setelah pernyataan, Yong Soo merasakan kepalanya terbentur menyakitkan ke tanah berbatu di bawahnya. Hyung Soo membanting tubuhnya; tidak sekedar mengancam dengan melubangi kepalanya lagi, duduk kasar di atas tubuhnya dengan sengaja memberat-beratkan tubuh. Sebilah pisau menggaris di pertengahan nadi leher, Yong Soo tidak sempat meringis dan menatap Hyung Soo dengan tatapan penuh kelabu. Kepalanya pusing. Untung sekali tangannya yang lemas masih menggenggam pistol sebagai pertahanan terakhir.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir lebih baik kita kembali seperti dulu?" Yong Soo bertanya dengan nada yang terlampau pelan, mentap hampa seseorang (atau lebih tepatnya negara) yang kini mendudukinya. _Kosong_. Pelatuk sudah siap ditarik kapan saja, mengarah ke pelipis lawannya.

Hyung Soo menggeleng. "Ini lebih baik. Aku tidak sudi bahkan jika harus mati; sampai negara busuk itu keluar dari tempatmu."

"— dan sampai kau mengusir para komunis itu dari tempatmu. Hahaha, lucu."

_DOR_

Awan yang berkabut akibat letupan bom pihak utara masih belum menyingkir menghalangi penglihatan, suara peluru dicabut bergema dan Yong Soo berdalih lehernya mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk dijahit sampai sembuh seutuhnya.


End file.
